


End of Time

by Cloudyerd11



Category: End of Time- Alan Walker, Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Depression, Fantasy, Forgetting Everything, Good Magic, Marvel References, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sceenth (my own magic being), Secret Identity, Severe Amnesia, Severe Depression, dark spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: Everyone has heard of angels. Some believe in them. Others don't. It's simple nature.But there is a darker being in this world, those who are nothing like angels but are easily mistaken for them. Those beings are burdened with the sole purpose of protection, healing, and saving- in any way possible.*****The accident wasn't explained. It couldn't be explained. Not by anyone Anthony asked. How could he have seemingly run into nothing? And how in the world did he end up on the ground outside of the car when physics says he should have died in the car. It doesn't help that he has no memory. It kind of helps that his so-called "close friend" is spending every spare time she has trying to help him remember. But it definitely doesn't help that every night... when he closes his eyes... he briefly sees the warming face of a blue angel before it disappears into the darkness...(story idea partially inspired by the song End of Time by Alan Walker, K-391, & Ahrix)
Kudos: 1





	1. Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> To my good friend Beason. Though I'm not sure you'll ever read this, please know that I appreciate you more than you will ever know. Thanks for everything.

“This is what I was trying to tell you,” Noah says from the back seat. “She’s naturally enhanced! She could totally win in a fight.”

“Noah,” Mila responds next to me. “You’re saying that Storm could beat a thousand-year-old Norse God who can control lightning with his bare hands- even though she is human- simply because she is a mutant?”

“Exactly, that’s what I’ve been saying this whole time!”

I chuckle as I brake the car to a stop, listening to full circle the argument has come to after almost twenty minutes of debating. Shifting the gear into park, I rest my elbow against the window next to me, holding my head with my hands and watching my friends out of the corner of my eye.

“Alright, let’s settle this,” Mila finally says, turning in her seat from looking behind us to looking straight at me. “Care to input, Mr. Tie-Breaker?”

“I’m going to have to go with Thor on this one.” I shift, resting my other elbow against the elbow rest, looking through the back mirror. “Can you please get out of my car now, dip-shit?”

Noah puts his hands up in the air. “Fine. Fine. Whatever you less intelligent beings wish to believe.”

I roll my eyes as Mila chuckles. “Good night, Noah.”

“Night.”

I once again find myself chuckling as I turn the car around in the street, driving back the way we came. We pull up to the dark stop sign, half-coming to a stop before turning back on the street to take the other friend home.

“So you really think Thor is better?” Mila asks.

“Two things. One- yes, Thor is significantly better than Storm. Noah can go fuck himself if he thinks anything else. And second- you literally just had that conversation ever since we left the school. Can we please change the subject?”

“Alright. Wanna talk about Yearbook?”

“That’s a little better. What about it?”

Mila shrugs. “Just how you think it’s going?”

“It’s going. That’s for sure. Not very well, but it's still somehow going.”

“Yea. Yea I’ve noticed that too.”

I look over at Mila, noticing how quiet she just got. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… why?”

“Bullshit. Yearbook is your favorite thing in the world, yet you’re not talking about it. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Anthony, listen. I don’t want to bug you…”

“Spill it.”

Mila sighs. “I just don’t feel like I’m contributing anything, that I don’t really have a purpose in being there.”

“Are you kidding?” I ask. “Mila, you’re the most important person in that room. You’re not just the copy editor, but you’re one of the leaders in there, and not just because of your title. You’re one of the only editors actually doing their job in that class. AND Ms. Fen asked you to be EIC next year, the EDITOR IN CHIEF. They don’t just hand those out to everyone you know.”

I pull up in front of her house, pulling the car to a slow stop. Parking the car, I turn to look at her, staring straight into her bright brown eyes. “How about this. Tomorrow is Wednesday. We both have first off. Let’s get out and go somewhere and just talk. We can chat about this Yearbook thing and try to figure out a way to fix it.”

A small smile breaks across her face. She nods, looking down before looking back up at me, her eyes shining even more now. “I’d really like that.”

“Alright.”

Mila and I look at each other for a minute, the only noise coming from the faint music coming through my speakers. Mila ends up breaking the stillness. She grabs her water bottle from my cupholder before opening the door, swiping her backpack on the way out the door. She turns, holding the door and leaning down to look back in the car, her long brown hair framing her face. “Thanks for the ride.”

“No probs.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Mila.”

My smile only fades after both the door to my car and her garage have closed. The mask that I have been wearing all day and evening finally fades away as I turn around in the cul-de-sac at the end of her street, the heavy darkness finally falling back onto my shoulders and my soul.

What I had said to Mila isn’t a lie. She is the backbone of- not just the Yearbook class- but the whole family. There probably wouldn’t even be a Yearbook class without her. If she left, nothing could ever go back to the way it was…

Unlike me.

It’s not like I have an actual significance to that class, right? What am I supposed to do? Look at pictures? Edit photos? Teach the staff how to use a camera properly for only the first few days of school? Anyone with common sense and half a brain could do that.

And I mean, yea the staff needs me sometimes, but the other editors don’t. Mr. Big-Man Issac doesn’t, Design-Goddess Melissa doesn’t, and certainly not Influence-Queen Jordan. Shoot- they don’t even include me in the decision process that happens. Mila does her best to inform me of what’s going on and include me, but no matter how hard she tries, she can’t do everything.

I sigh as I pull up to the stoplight, resting my head in my hand as my elbow rests on the door. Mila doesn’t know about all the shit I’ve been dealing with in Yearbook this past year, nor does she need to know. She has enough on her plate, especially with preparing for next year. 

The light changes and I hit the accelerator, cruising down the road that I’ve known forever. I shouldn’t tell her- I CAN’T tell her. Not with everything else. I don’t want to burden her with one more problem… 

I squint at the road ahead of me. There’s a… person, standing there… in the road… not moving.

That’s not right.

I look at my steering wheel for a split second, flicking the switch to turn on the brights despite the street lights shining on the road around me. But there’s no one in the road, no person, no ominous figure.

I quickly glance at the clock.  _ Christ _ . It’s 12:07. _ Fuck’s sake _ . _ No wonder I seeing shit… _

When I look back up at the road, the dark outline is directly in front of my car. I hit the brakes, yet my car still moves forward, straight into the unmoving person…

*****

I open my eyes, bright orange light filling the dark space around me. My vision fades, constantly going in and out. For a split second my eyes focus, my brain unable to register the flames clearly coming out of my decimated hood.

Everything becomes blurry again. The next time it comes back, some sort of unconscious instincts have kicked in. My arms and legs are moving, trying to move, to be free, but their efforts are useless. My arms are cemented next to me by metal and my legs are imprisoned under the dashboard.

There’s a movement off to my left, but my vision fades out once more by the time I move my head to look at it. It takes longer this time for my vision to come back. My vision is filled with a bright light when it does. My vision isn’t completely focusing anymore, but I can faintly see the outline of a hand reaching towards me. But it never touches me… or at least… I don’t think it does. My vision goes completely dark before that.

*****

Light is pushing inwards, breeching the darkness that surrounds me. Slowly at first, but eventually it breaks through entirely. I feel warmth touch my cheek, my entire face becoming warm. I turn my head with the direction the hand is guiding me towards, finally opening my eyes.

My fainted breath is taken away by the sight. There’s a face, a beautiful, whitish/yellowish face looking at me. A faint smile breaks across its face, causing its brilliant blue eyes to shine even brighter. Its bright blue hair- the same gallant blue as its eyes- billows out behind it. But what’s even more spectacular is the pair of fire-like wings behind it: shining the same yellow/white in the middle and quickly becoming bright blue, almost like an angel.

The most beautiful angel in the universe.

Focusing once again on its face, I notice a small white-blue tear running down the angel’s face. I try to lift my hand to whip it away, but my hand won’t move. Yet the angel can sense my intentions, smiling even more back at me. The hand on the side of my face presses a little bit harder. Warmth floods my whole body, allowing me to completely relax, though I’m not completely sure why I was tense in the first place anymore.

All I am now is calm. Calm, healed, and whole.

*****

Hard asphalt. That’s all I can feel through the numbness of my body. The darkness is back, weighing me down.

I open my eyes, but there’s nothing there, though I’m not sure what I was expecting in the first place. The darkness outside is not as completely empty as the darkness inside. Blurry red and blue lights are faintly visible. And I know they’re good- somehow.

Then why do I still feel empty? Like something is missing? 

There is only asphalt.

Darkness.

_ Cold _ .


	2. Anthony

Water. There is water around me. Dark water that I can’t see and can’t see anything through. It’s like I’m swimming in a sea of black- no not swimming,  _ floating _ . I’m floating in the sea of black water, unable to move or respond.

But I’m not completely stuck. There’s this faint feeling of being pulled upwards by something I can’t see, something pulling me closer and closer to something else. The edge is coming, I can tell. I’m just not sure how far it is or when I’ll get there.

The water around me gets warmer the higher I go, the feeling in my arms and legs beginning to return to me. I can almost see the light above the water too, faint and pulling me towards it. It gets closer, shining on me and only me, all the way until I finally surface from the black water.

I open my eyes.

I’m in a completely new place, filled with the color white. The room is bright, almost blinding if it weren’t for the thin curtains covering the windows. It’s rather big, especially for holding the concerning amount of machines and the large white bed I’m laying in. With the exception of the metronomic beeps and faint whispers from the hallway, the room is completely silent.

But I’m not alone.

A girl my age sits in a small chair next to my bed. Her long brown hair covers the far side of her face, the bits of hair closest to me tucked neatly behind her ear. Her equally brown hair looks down at her lap, where a book with black and red circles titled  _ A Darker Shade of Magic _ lays propped open by one hand. Her face is set with a calm expression, a small smile on her face from the words on the thin pages.

The pain in my back brings my attention back, throbbing from the strange position. I don’t know whether I’m supposed to sit up or not, but I can’t stay like this. I try to move, but the second I do, my entire body springs to life with pain.

My movements catch the attention of the girl in the chair, who looks up from her book and gives me a warm smile.

“Hey,” she says, setting the book on the small wooden table next to her. “You’re awake.”

“I… guess so,” I stutter, noticing how it hurts to talk as well.

“How are you feeling?” She moves a little bit closer, the chair barely making a sound on the bright room’s floor.

“Tired,” I reply. “And really in pain.”

“Here,” she says. She springs up from her chair and gently holds my shoulders. Helping me to sit up fully. She also grabs one of the pillows on the floor next to her chair and positions it behind my head, which completely soothes the aching in my neck and back.

“Better?” She asks. I look up into her eyes, noticing just how bright they are, almost as if she’s smiling with her eyes.

“Yeah. That’s so much better. Thank you.”

She sits back down in her chair, sitting on the edge and leaning towards me. I take in all the bruises and scars on my arms, my eyes following the small line of stitches along the inside of my left arm. I notice how when I turn my arm just slightly to the left, shooting bits of pain go all the way from my shoulder to my fingertips. And it feels like my entire back and chest are being stabbed no matter which way I turn or move.

_ Jesus, what happened to me? _

I turn to look back at the girl, who’s now closely watching my face, her smile gone.

“What happened to me?” I ask, my voice coming out as barely even a whisper.

“You got into a car accident after you dropped me off. You managed to flip and roll your car almost fifty feet.”

I don’t even have any words to respond. Then again, how could I? How exactly are you supposed to respond to something like that?”

“The ambulance had to go code to the hospital because they thought they were going to lose you. When you got here they rushed you into surgery. The doctors worked on you for eleven hours re-attaching muscle tissues and retrieving bone fragments.”

The girl paused, taking a deep breath. “You had a torn bicep, seven fractured ribs, broken radius, seventeen severely sprained vertebrae, two pinches nerves in your neck, and a severe concussion. The EMT’s also reported that your engine had caught on fire, which is where those burn scars on your arm came from.”

My mind is still whirring, despite my enormous headache, trying to comprehend everything being told to me.

“So… this all happened yesterday? The day before?”

“Um…” she hesitates. “This all happened last week. You’ve been unconscious for eight days.”

_Holy Smokes_.

“Have you been here the whole time?”

“No. I had a few family matters over the weekend and I still have to go to school. But I’ve pretty much been here any chance I’ve had.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t be able to function if I couldn’t be here with you.”

I look at her, studying her face. I don’t think I have ever met someone so kind and caring before. She talks to me like she’s known me for a long time. The only problem is… I don’t recall ever meeting her. She looks familiar, but I still don’t recognize her. The only possibility is she must have been someone involved with the accident somehow, like a bystander or witness or something. Or maybe she’s someone I’ve met but she looks different somehow.

_ I have no idea _ .

I hold out my hand. “I’m Anthony by the way.”

The girl completely freezes, her hand stopping from instinctively reaching out towards mine. There are so many emotions running through her face it’s honestly hard to keep track of them all. Yet one stands out… disbelief.

_ I said something wrong. _

“Are you alright?” I ask carefully.

“Um… yeah. It’s just… I mean…”

“Oh no. Are you my girlfriend?”

“What?” Her eyes go wide and she starts to stammer. “No… no, no, no, no, no. I’m just… a good friend.” She pauses, her brain still trying to comprehend everything. “A close friend.”

She finally latches on to my hand. Her face seems to reset as she takes a breath and smiles at me, her eyes shining just like before.

“Mila. Mila Jones.”

As hopeful as I was that the name would ring a bell or remind me of how I know her, it doesn’t change a thing. She told me her name, and she said that she was a close friend of mine, but I still have no idea how I know her. I’ve completely lost all memory.

I take in a breath to ask her more questions, but approaching voices catch our attention. We look to see a man in a white coat and a tall couple walk through the door. When they see me, their faces light up. 

“You’re awake!” The woman says, rushing over and pulling me into a large hug, my shoulder becoming wet from her tears. When she finally let’s go, the man pulls me into a hug, this one short and sweet compared to the lady’s. I don’t need anyone to tell me who these two obviously are.

“I’m so happy to see your precious eyes open,” my mom says, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“I thought your mom was never going to sleep again,” my dad replies, resulting in my mom slapping him on the arm. The exchange makes me smile, noticing how it seems a whole bunch of weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

“How are you feeling,” asks my mom.

“Tired. In pain and sore. But feeling a little better than a few minutes ago.”

“That’s great news. I so happy you’re feeling even the slightest bit better.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I think I’m gonna leave you three to your reunion,” the girl- Mila- says, standing up from her chair.

“Oh, no dear,” my mom replies. “You are more than welcome to stay.”

“It’s alright. I actually have some errands to run before our family dinner tonight, so I need to get going anyways.”

“Okay, dear. Drive safe.”

“I will thanks.” She turns back to me, giving me a small smile. “See you later Anthony.”

“Bye Mila. Thanks for coming.”

She smiles back in reply but doesn’t say a word, leaving the room as if she hadn’t been there at all.

Despite the happy reunion and the comedic comments from my parents, my eyes keep trailing back to the door, my heart semi hoping Mila would come back. There’s something about her that made all my worries go away, giving me a warm and happy feeling that I didn’t notice until she was gone. Kind of like a warm feeling that I’ve felt before, though I’m not sure when or where. Something is familiar. Something interesting.

I know her, but I don’t think it’s in the way I should.


	3. Mila

_ “Are you alright?” _

_ “Have you been here the whole time?” _

_ “I’m Anthony by the way.” _

I put my head in my hands, taking a deep breath to calm myself and my thoughts, my thoughts that have been nothing but those three lines constantly repeating in my brain. I have to focus on something else…  _ need _ to focus on something else.

“ _ Oh no. Are you my girlfriend? _ ”

Jesus. No. No, no, no. Not that. Anything but that.

I sigh, the same three sentences returning to my brain.  _ There’s no getting out of this one _ .

I lift my head, blankly observing the yearbook room around me. I came straight here after leaving Anthony and the hospital. Even though they lock the doors to the school after hours, I was able to easily get in thanks to some volleyball players leaving practice. The door to the yearbook room itself was locked, but Mr. Hayze never keeps his door locked and the layout of the school is kind of a fluke when it comes to classroom safety.

My eyes fall on the editor’s station at the back, specifically staring at the chair that has been empty for the past eight days. I have to take another deep breath to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

“I had a feeling you would be here.”

I kind of jump in my seat, the feeling of tears instantly disappearing. I look up, meeting the brown eyes of my yearbook advisor.

“I have a home you know,” I reply sarcastically, taking the moment to hide my emotions.

“Yea, but something told me I wouldn’t find you there.” Ms. Fen comes over, setting her stuff on her desk. She then set to work finding an easy desk and pulling it over to be right in front of me.

“You saw him?”

“Yep. Just came from there.”

“Then I guess I don’t really need to explain anything?”

Ms. Fen sighed, sitting down. “No. Not really.”

“That’s what I figured.”

We sit in silence, no soul making a sound. I fidget with my hands, looking down, avoiding Fen’s gaze. Even with her here the same words continue to repeat themselves.

“Mila. Look at me.” Slowly lifting my head, my brown eyes meet her stunning green ones. “This is more than him forgetting you isn’t it?”

Damn. She figured it out.

Well- not all of it.

“I wish there was something I could have done; to keep all this from happening.”

“Mila listen to me.” She puts her hand on mine. “You can’t blame yourself for something that had nothing to do with you. What happened to Anthony was a complete accident, even if it can’t be explained. The same thing would have happened even if you were in the car with him. Then you’d both be in this situation- or worse. We’re blessed that nothing worse happened, and the best thing to do is move forward. From here on we can help him get back to where he used to be. How does that sound?”

I say nothing, choosing to nod my head instead.

“ _ Tsk _ , Mila come here,” Ms. Fen says when she sees the tear fall down my face. She stands, pulling me out of my seat and into a large hug.

“We’ll make it through this. I promise. I understand. I promise.”

But Ms. Fen doesn’t understand. None of this would have happened if I had stayed in the car with him. I should have stayed with him to make sure he had gotten home safe. I shouldn’t have hesitated when I got home. I should have gotten to him sooner.

_ I should have done more _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Just a quick one this time. Please feel free to ask any clarifying questions or just leave happy notes. And feel free to use my comments to leave happy notes to other readers. Thanks for reading and keep smiling :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I'm excited to post this one, especially since it is currently 12:45 and I have to wake up early to drive tomorrow. (Comes with being a night owl/active writer I suppose).
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think and ask questions on anything that may be confusing. Thanks again for reading and keep smiling :)


End file.
